


Red n Black in Beach City

by stapis_is_love, steven_universe_cn, SUFandom



Category: Deadpool (Movie), Steven Universe(Cartoon)
Genre: 4th Wall Breaking, Blood, F/F, F/M, Gen, Killing, bad writer of the millenia, mafia, more hilarious stuff that you should know(maybe??)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stapis_is_love/pseuds/stapis_is_love, https://archiveofourown.org/users/steven_universe_cn/pseuds/steven_universe_cn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUFandom/pseuds/SUFandom
Summary: Deadpool have a mission to stop the evil doers who steals the geo-powered weapon that extinct all existence including the planet. Now its up to Deadpool and the Crystal Gems to stop it before its too late!





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Expect that this story may contain incorrect grammars.. so if i made mistakes please notify me..

Wade/Deadpool's PoV  
well it was a one bloody morning of course and something unusual will happen right...

*doorbell rings 🔔*

now

*opens door*

Hello Deadpool said the mysterious Man

Oh. what the hell brings you here?? i asked (a lille bit un-polite)

Well. im here to talk about things that you should do... said the mysterious man

And who the hell are you?? i said

Not important in this situation said the man

well thats just lazy writing -_- 

*at the living room*

What now?? i said

you have a mission.. you must stop the leader of The Tron Group. They want to extinct all beings in this planet and im very sure after the extinction, youre still alive... said the man

Okay. for how much? I said

$80 Billion Dollars, Deal? said the man

Deal. i said

this will be epic


	2. The Day after the Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well. Crystal Gems notices an uncommon killing incident and the crystal gems are on the case.

Steven PoV:  
Hey! did you hear about weird thing that happens lately?? i asked

Umm. you mean a serial killer who wants to kill one person at one day?? said amethyst

Yeah.. wait how did you know about that? i questioned amethyst

Well. Vidalia told me.. (sooo sorry if wrong spelling) said Amethyst

Well you know what. Lets solve this and stop this person who tries to kill some people said Steven

Yeah! said amethyst


	3. The Mutant meets gems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! the crystal gems are going to stop wade.. but lets see who will won??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explict/Matured words are in this chapter!

Steven's PoV:

*as ametthyst and steven are doing a stakeout (ps: sooo sorry that i didnt include the "stakeout" plan last chapter..)  
and they saw a figure with katana blades on his back*

Amethyst, do you think he's a killer?? steven asked

Maybe. Lets check it out.. said Amethyst

Deadpool's PoV

Well. this operation "kill the destroyer" continues... said Deadpool

Not so fast said the kid

Huh.. a kid.. i said

_welp.. oh. i forgot that there is some heroes at this town.. shit i said in my mind ___

__By the way, stop killing people.. said the kid_ _

__Yeah... said a mysterious purple figure.. but has a gemstone???_ _

___oh an amethyst.. yeah right said in my mind ____ _

____Well someone put me on a mission and plus! , if im done with this, he'll gave me $80 billion! $80! ya hear me! i shouted_ _ _ _

____ya know what.. lets fight said amethyst_ _ _ _

____*while they're charging*_ _ _ _

____Wait! i said_ _ _ _

____what?_ _ _ _

____*fourth wall breaks* _hey! cue the music _____ _ _

______😐 expressed by a kid and amethyst_ _ _ _ _ _

______*music action plays* (insert action music)_ _ _ _ _ _

______what the?! said amethyst_ _ _ _ _ _

______*they we're clashing. amethyst whips deadpool's gun and deadpool uses katana blades.. and as steven and amethyst fuse*_ _ _ _ _ _

______awesome! that is freaking awesome! said deadpool_ _ _ _ _ _

______thanks but lets continue our fight! said smokey_ _ _ _ _ _

______*deadpool tries to cut the fusion, but failed because of smokey's yoyo and deadpool was throwned and suddenly*_ _ _ _ _ _

______*slice*_ _ _ _ _ _

______jeez! said smokey_ _ _ _ _ _

______aaaaaaaa! i cant feel my legs! i cant feel my... oh there they are.... said deadpool_ _ _ _ _ _

______what the.. why are you not dead?! said smokey_ _ _ _ _ _

______because i have healing powers. said deadpool_ _ _ _ _ _

______cool.. well then we will throw you up to the sky then.. said smokey.._ _ _ _ _ _

______wait... wait! how about ill give u an iou.. said deadpool_ _ _ _ _ _

______crao. said to deadpool's mind_ _ _ _ _ _

______*as deadpool flown away... only his top*_ _ _ _ _ _

______bye! said smokey_ _ _ _ _ _

______*deadpool lands to the trash bin..*_ _ _ _ _ _

______aghhhh. man that hurts... said deadpool.._ _ _ _ _ _

/i


	4. Bird mom's worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl is worried about steven..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bird mom is worried. and they are arriving

Pearl's PoV:

Where are you Steven?, Just don't play tricks on me., Steven? Steven?! shouted Pearl..

My Baby! where are you?! said Pearl

Amethyst PoV: 

Mission Accomplished, Maybe? i said

For now but there's a chance that he will be back said steven

Steven, Let's go Home.. said Amethyst

Pearl's pov

As i heard footsteps

Steven! ,runs to her baby, where have you been?! *hugs him a little bit tight* said pearl

Well.. we were going stakeout and we stopped the killer maybe by slicing his body in half! said steven

What?! what on earth! did you do that, you... you'v... i cut offed

well. he has a mutation healing powers... said steven

what? i said 

Yeah. said amethyst

Just go to sleep steven i said.

okay. said steven


	5. Garnet meet the Mutant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Garnet is Patrolling, she saw one thing... and that's Deadpool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dunno if i include the x- men character.

Deadpool's PoV

It was one shitty morning and i saw a thicc lady and

Wade. said Garnet

_the hell! HOW DID SHE KNOW MY, Oh wait let me ask her.. *on his mind*_

Well. how did you know?? Deadpool asks

I have future vision.. i see things that might happen... Garnet said

That's awesome. well. i gotta go. i have buisness to do. _ciao…_

i said

*30 minutes later*

*slice*

*gasp* *screams*

where and who the fuck is your leader! said deadpool

Target: *Dead*

ah.. well. another worst day ever... Deadpool said

*Puts katana blades to his back*

Steven's PoV

Well. Garnet... steven interupted by a scream... 

what was that... steven asked

lets go steven said garnet

*as they saw deadpool*

Deadpool! Said Steven

oh.. hey star-kid?? said Deadpool

*Gasp* *vomits* why did you kill that man?? steven reacted

oh.. he knows who's the enemy that ive been looking for but fuck! didnt gave me an answer!! shouted deadpool

Garnet's pov

as she(sapphire) saw something from the future, she could see the world ended...

Steven, lets go home, Now! shouted Garnet

and they got home


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet tells the gems about Deadpool's plan and what would happen if they stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating... like more often...

Garnet's PoV

_*bursts from the door*_

Gems! said Garnet

Huh?? Garnet? what is it?? said Pearl

Ill tell you when the rest is here... Steven Call Lapis and Peridot. said Garnet

Okay! said steven and he goes to call the "Barn Mates"

Guyss! Shouted Steven

Hey Steven! said Lapis

Uhh. hi... umm. Where's Peridot?? asked Steven

Oh.. she's in the forge to get something for our meep-morps.. said Lapis

Okay.. lets go at the temple, garnet wants to say something... said steven

Okay. *grabs steven and flies outside and landed at the temple* by lapis

Is everyone here? Garnet asks

Yep.. i guess. said peridot

So.. whats the stitch? asked amethyst.

I saw from my future vision that if, we stop Deadpool, the evil humans will destroy mankind... but we must team up with him to stop destroying mankind.... and if the worst future happens, it will be extinction.. said Garnet

What?! now you say Deadpool is a Good Guy??? said Amethyst

I suppose, yeah... said Garnet

Then lets find him and be him with us until the threat is over.. said Steven..


	7. Convincing Deadpool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gems are trying to convince deadpool

Deadpool pov

(4th wall breaks) _Smell of the blood droppin' and some screams and shots can be heard. isnt this lovely?_

umm. who are you talking to? said the man

im not talking to you *shot his head* i was talking to the readers! shouted deadpool.

Man. i missed this moment that i've been killing enemies in a freeway...

*helicopter sounds* 

hey! 👏👏👏 deadpool said

Reporter's pov

oh. it appears that man with red suit is waving at us. said the reporter, in a chopper

Deadpool's pov

man. my fans just terrified at me. said deadpool

*Crystal Gems arrive with a superhero landing(well except for steven, he touched down slowly)*

Wooo! superhero landing. crystal gems! wow, give em' a round of applause! deadpool clapped.

Deadpool! said Garnet

Yes? said deadpool

We will help with your mission but first. *amethyst transforms into a handcuffs and cuffed Deadpool and Pearl* you must come with us... said garnet..

hmmm. well you know what. *slices arms and jumps out from a freeway* bye! shouted deadpool

Garnet's pov

*deadpool's removed hands gestured a "fuck u" signal* *sigh* he's making this so hard... said garnet.


	8. Deadpool Gone Savage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oohh. Looks like that The Crystal Gems didnt convince deadpool yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo sorrryyyy that i didnt update cuz i kinda focused working at "Trapped in a game" and.. *sigh*

At April 12, 2019

Reporter PoV:  
Here i am at the Empire city where a man with a red suit is attacking at the highway... the male reporter said.

*time skip* 

Deadpool PoV:

Hey you!!!! Who's your fucking boss?! Huh! Shouted by me

I wont tell you a thing.. *laughs weirdly* said the man

Then you're no use to me... *slices head* by me

*time skip*

Garnet PoV: 

*Sigh* Too Late... Deadpool is gone... i said

Pearl PoV:

*she saw a man who his eyelids are open and he's doing a "fuck u" sign..*

Still a badass.... i said

\-------------------------

April 23, 2019

Reporter:

Here! Live again at Ocean Town which there's a man in a red suit again. And looks like he is going to kill someone... said by the Reporter. 

Deadpool:

Now.. Mr.. Imperial, tell me who's your boss and ill let you go.. said by me

I dont know!! Saod by a man has an imperial moustache..

Okay then. Goodbye you motherfucker!! *shot his head* by deadpool

*siren sounds*

The Fuzz.. here we go said by Deadpool

*as the fuzz arrived *

Police: 

Put your weapons down!! You have been surrounded. Said by deadpool..

You know what.. you should be the one who should be.. and imma gonna count of three... to give up your weapons officer and all of you will live happiliy ever after.. said deadpool

Fire! Shouted by a officer  
*gun sounds*

 

Deadpool:

*sigh* gonna do this maximum effort. I say

*time skip*

Garnet:

We didnt make it on time gems... said by garnet..

Looks like we're gonna try harder.. said by pearl..

 

Next chapter soon


End file.
